starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Outsiders
The 144 Outsiders The Primevals have great influence and great amounts of power as they operate on a cosmic level, the scale of this is increased exponentially when within their own exiled territories or kingdoms of pocket dimensions, for this reason rituals must be conducted when their throne world is visible in the sky or alligned in order to become active as while they control large areas, they are also bound to remain within them. Spawned as emanations of the Primordials from which they arose, they share characteristics and traits with their parents, including the ability to reshape reality (though not to the same extent as their progenitors) The descendents of the Primordials, they are possessed of a unfathomable and maddening intellect which they use in their malignant games spanning beyond the narrow confines of known dimensions. Beyond mortality or the concerns of the mortal worlds, they are barely capable of perceiving the lower dimensions let alone the lifeforms which inhabit them, though have been known to act through emissaries. Titans - Immortal but can be 'killed' returning it to a state of slumber - Force, Constraint, Necessity, Existence - Time - Love - Land - Procreation, Life, Being - Sea - Underworld - Sky, Heaven - Ocean, The Deep Waters - Darkness, Deep Shadow - Night, Void The Dark One, The Corrupter, The Many Faced, Black Father, Legion, (Black goo being capable of infecting others with its existence and power) The Light One, The Purifier, The Shining Mother, (Crystal energy being which stand in direct opposition to the dark one) The White Worm, The Thousand Mother, The Child - only a shadow cast in smoke knows the truth of the child's horror. it is old, it is terrible, and it is here Sharngulgar D'nylosleth - The Faceless Hunger The Traveller The Merchant The Man Behind the Glass Cochylaxiggrl - The Watcher in the Deep, Dread-Chaos, Blighted Angel, Maker of Fates, Mr Blake The Primogenitors 1 - (World Titan) [[Szerrdikar]] - ON 2 - (Void Titans) The Faceless King - RO 3 - (Energy/Elemental TItans) Lyquris Light Which Burns Eternal - OR 4 - (Daemon Titans) - RO 5 - (Angel TItans) Tsara - The Emissary of the Eldritch Faith - OR 6 - (Dragon Titans) Parthu'ninaax - The Great Teacher - ON 7 - (Dream Titans) - 8 - (Sounds Titans) Zoarac - The Wandering Mad Musician - OR 9 - (Emotion Titans) - 10 - (The Flesh Titans [Squid/Eldrazi Gods]) - ON 11 - 12 - The Twelve Faces Whose Hungers Devour (Void Titans) 1 - [[Mora-Vyen]] - She Who Waits 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The Songs Which Make Eternal (Elemental TItans) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The (Daemon Titans) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The (Angel Titans) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - Wyrm Spawn - Yggaladracarn - [[Dra'Carn]] (Dragons) 1 - Slakunakineer - 2 - Nyg-gahisnguul - The World Serpent 3 - Aldusenishuun - The Black Shadow 4 - Nyaglugivuun - 5 - Odaivilnacaath - 6 - Vydncorooth - 7 - Vailjudtinaak - 8 - Rayhkrimdruug - The Many One 9 - Krayhtjotendiin - 10 - Ahibgyanalook - 11 - Mirmulanoneer - 12 - Nahfalininhaar - The (Dream Titans) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - Mad Courtesans - [[Quier]] (Sound Titans) 1 - Paim - The Pan 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The - (Emotion Titans) 1 - 2 - Smell 3 - Taste 4 - Touch 5 - Hear 6 - See 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The - (Flesh Titans) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The - 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - The - 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 -